Clintasha - the beginning
by chloe.e.williams.37
Summary: when Natasha is suddenly offered a second chance and she takes it but was it the right choice


_**Hey, so this is my first story so I'm sorry about my spelling and grammar but i'm going to try my best and i hope you all enjoy, would really help if you could help me out with some chapters and give me some ideas because i have lots but i am so forgetful haha, so anyway ill let you read the story now.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Natasha's (POV)**_

i had just got back to my hotel room covered in blood, all the blood belongs to me i just had to go through a lot of punishing for letting a little girl live, she saw me so i should have killed her straight away but i couldn't do it she was looking at me with fear in her big green eyes and she had her red hair up in pigtails, she reminded me of myself when i was younger and taken into the red room, she didn't deserve to die, she did nothing wrong but because she spared her life she had to take all the punishment.

I quickly look around the apartment to make sure no one was here, i always have to check just in case, i'm always on my guard making sure i was safe before i settle down, well that's if i could settle down, i was always ready to fight since that's how i was trained and i hated it but i have too many people who want me killed to just give up now.

Once i was finished checking all the rooms, i jumped into the shower to wash all my blood away when i got out i put the towel around myself and sat on the corner of my bed to get the first aid kit out to stitch up my cuts and to put something on them, i have to go back to the red room tomorrow to get another assignment and to be probably brain washed again but i was just hoping they would look past that i spared that little girl, but knowing my luck they will go ahead and make me forget, i don't want to go back but i had no choice they would come and take me back and then the punishment would be worse.

When i finished covering my cuts and changed into clean clothes, i tried to sleep for a couple of hours but the nightmares kept me wake for most of the night, so in the end i gave up and got my stuff to leave. I went straight to the receptionist, "here's the room key" i say with a flirty smile towards the boy who looked to be around the same age as me, he flushed deep red in the cheeks "t..t..thanks" he stuttered, i just smirked and put my sunglasses on and left.

Not far from the red room i felt someone following me, i don't turn around and keep walking forward and then suddenly turn into a dark alley, i take the gun out of my boot and turn around to see no one there, but as soon as i looked up, i felt a arrow go through my shoulder "come out you coward" i shout into the dark, there was silence for awhile when suddenly someone jumped down from the low building, he came out of the shadows, he had dirty blond hair and very blue eyes and he had a hold of his bow and had it pointed at my heart.

"so you was send here to kill me?" i ask trying not to show the pain i was in.

"yes, but i changed my mind, i saw how you spared that little girl yesterday so i want to offer you a second chance because i believe you have good in you and of course you have to come with me to shield but if not i'm going to have to put this arrow through your heart now, so please make your mind up" he said

"i don't even know your name" i say trying to joke

"Clint Barton and what about you" he says putting his bow onto his back

"Natalia Romanova" i whisper

"that's a mouthful i'm just going to call you Nat" Clint laughs but in response i just glare at him

"anyway follow me and ill help you patch that shoulder up and then we can go straight to shield" Clint adds

"i can do it myself" i say defensively

"okay fine, go ahead pull that arrow out" Clint challenges, i try and pull it out, i manage to nearly get it to the end but with all the pain i nearly pass out, so Clint comes over and snaps the end off and then pulls it out.

"just put these bandages on for now, we have to go now or the red room will figure out whats happened soon" Clint says while pulling me up and pushing me in front of him and in the direction to the car

"like you care what they would do anyway" i say but he doesn't respond to but then a sudden thought came to my mind

"wouldn't you get punished for bringing me in and not killing me" i ask

"no, shield isn't like the red room, if i do get punished its probably to train the juniors" he says but i just raise my eyebrow

"its not as fun as it sounds, i would rather go on a mission" he says opening the car and getting in

"also i think it might be best if you change your name so the red room wont be looking for your new name" he says starting the car

"so what will it be?" he asks

"can't you just be quiet, you talk to dam much" i say harshly

"just pick a new name and we can be in boring silence for the rest of the way to the base i promise" he says

i just sit for awhile thinking of a new name, i didn't want anything too different, i have had so many different names before but if i was changing it for good i want it to be something new and something red room wouldn't really think i would pick, so when this name came to me i knew it was perfect, they would never think i would remember this name "Natasha Romanoff" i whisper while watching the trees flying past.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **so yeah that's it for now, please let me know if you want more, if i don't get any comments i will probably just wont carry on because i will then think it isn't good enough haha but in case it does stay here are the ages of everyone so far, i also did rush this chapter so i'm sorry about that.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Clint Barton - 22 years old**_

 _ **Natasha Romanoff - 20 years old**_

 _ **Phil Coulson - 29 years old**_

 _ **Maria Hill - 28 years old**_

 _ **Nick Fury - 35 years old**_


End file.
